<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O segredo de Pip by CatyBolton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308570">O segredo de Pip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton'>CatyBolton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Compliant, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Kinda, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, S&amp;M, Sadism, Spanking, its in portuguese gringo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Havia um motivo obscuro para Pip sempre dar a outra face ao tapa com um sorriso no rosto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O segredo de Pip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/gifts">Monilovely</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A vida de Pip, vista por segundos e terceiros, certamente não parecia das melhores para se viver. Ele constantemente era vítima de bullying e violência física e verbal de um modo bem generalizado. Não tinha amigos e constantemente era assediado pelos colegas, mas o loiro nunca, nunca se defendia.</p>
<p>Ele agiria assim por princípios? Por ser uma pessoa pacífica e contra a violência? Por ser um bom cristão e sempre dar a outra face ao tapa?</p>
<p>Bem, na realidade existem algumas <em>coisas </em>sobre Pip que, de fato, justificam a falta de autopreservação, mas nenhuma delas é relacionada a princípios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phillip percebeu alguns desses detalhes sobre si mesmo há muito tempo, quando ainda morava na Inglaterra e tentava conquistar o coração da jovem Estella. Primeiro não entendeu muito bem porque gostava de quando a garota proferia todos aqueles xingamentos contra sua pessoa e não conseguia conter os sorrisos diante de tudo isso.</p>
<p>Então, quando ela lhe chamou para o jardim para aquela brincadeirinha de bater com um tronco de madeira contra a sua cabeça, Pip finalmente percebeu que <em>gostava </em>disso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando se mudou para os Estados Unidos com uma mão atrás e outra na frente, para a casa de uma tia de segundo grau que só conhecia por fotos, Phillip não pensou que seria uma experiência <em>tão boa</em>.</p>
<p>Ele foi para o seu primeiro dia de aula sem grandes expectativas, sorriu e foi educado com todos como lhe ensinaram na escola de cavalheiros. Mas, por algum motivo, ninguém gostou muito de Pip. Talvez por ele ser estrangeiro e muito diferente do que aquelas outras crianças estavam acostumadas, mas o loiro não conseguiu um amigo sequer durante anos e por todo esse tempo todos o escolheram como o principal alvo de <em>bullying</em>.</p>
<p>Sentia-se envergonhado por não achar aquilo, particularmente, um problema. Nem mesmo se incomodava com o apelido e as grosserias verbais.</p>
<p>Mas precisava muito se controlar para não deixar óbvio que não achava nada realmente ruim, às vezes era um pouco difícil, mas Pip conseguia. Bem, eventualmente os xingamentos sem graça ajudavam, seus colegas nunca foram tão criativos com ofensas quanto Estella era… De um modo geral, já estava muito acostumado a toda sua situação e como deveria se comportar diante dela.</p>
<p>Sempre estava ansioso com a perspectiva de mais um dia no colégio com a companhia daquelas outras crianças que tanto diziam lhe odiar. Naquele dia no passado, quando deveria ter uns nove ou dez anos de idade, pensou que seria apenas mais um agradável dia normal na sua vida… <em>mas, assim que ele apareceu, tudo ficou melhor</em>.</p>
<p>Damien Thorn fez da sua presença algo bem marcante e logo à primeira vista Phillip já enxergou muito <em>potencial</em>. O jeito que ele ficou facilmente irritado, incendiou e jogou a mesa de Eric Cartman pela janela, era algo bem interessante. Os olhos do loiro brilharam só por observar a cena e imaginar as possibilidades, mas ficou quieto.</p>
<p>Apenas no intervalo pode se aproximar do filho de Satanás e usou a sua velha abordagem para irritar as pessoas, mas ele lhe chamou de <em>Pip</em> e somente isso. Quando Damien se zangou, foi pelo que os outros garotos falaram para ele e, mais uma vez, não fez nada contra o britânico. No parquinho o anticristo ateou fogo em um monte de coisas e machucou várias crianças, menos Pip, que ficou cada vez mais frustrado. Nada parecia funcionar.</p>
<p>Até que chegou o dia da festa de aniversário de Cartman e os dois ficaram juntos, do lado de fora, pois não haviam sido convidados. A conversa estava normal, até que Damien perguntou:</p>
<p>“<em>As outras crianças sempre te odiaram?”</em></p>
<p>E Pip teve uma <em>ideia</em>:</p>
<p>“<em>Ah sim” </em>Falou olhando com expectativa para o garoto de preto. “<em>Na verdade, eu acho que eles mexem com o balofo também</em>” Fez aquela breve mímica com as mãos, enfatizando a palavra gordo. “<em>mas agora eles gostam do Cartman também, porque ele implica comigo.</em>”</p>
<p>Precisou se conter para não sorrir junto de Damien. Tinha funcionado.</p>
<p>Quando os dois entraram na festa de aniversário, Eric e os amigos imediatamente tentaram os expulsar enquanto Phillip olhava com uma expectativa contida para o anticristo, discretamente.</p>
<p>“<em>Espera um pouco, eu quero fazer algo de especial para a sua festa de aniversário</em>” Um tipo de fogo queimava dentro dos olhos do outro garoto quando ele encostou em Pip e uma pequena chama apareceu. O anticristo apenas teve alguns segundos para se afastar quando uma cratera de fogo abriu-se no chão e aquelas sombras – <em>demônios</em>? – subiram do que parecia ser o próprio Inferno.</p>
<p>No final das contas foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que pudesse ter imaginado.</p>
<p>Depois da explosão que por algum milagre não lhe matou, nem mesmo a queda de meia dúzia de metros de altura, o garoto caiu no chão tremendo e com cada parte do seu corpo sentindo uma dor aguda, que não conseguia muito bem explicar.</p>
<p>“<em>Que festa esplêndida</em>” Ofegou e não conseguiu se levantar imediatamente, pois as pernas ainda estavam moles e o sentimento de êxtase muito fresco.</p>
<p>No dia seguinte, quando descobriu que Damien tinha ido embora Pip ficou absolutamente <em>desolado</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Depois desse fatídico dia, nada que qualquer um dos seus colegas fez nunca chegou sequer perto de se comparar com o que havia acontecido. Mesmo com as agressões frequentes, jogar futebol americano sem proteção adequada ou mesmo levar uma pedrada na cabeça – apesar de ter acordado minutos depois, sozinho, mas de pau duro – não parecia ser o que o britânico <em>realmente </em>estava procurando.</p>
<p>Durante todos esses anos não conseguiu esquecer Damien, mas, pelo menos, podia se distrair depois de levar uma surra e correr até o banheiro para se masturbar escondido.</p>
<p>Até que, por algum motivo que não particularmente importava para Pip, quando tinha em torno de dezesseis anos de idade, o anticristo voltou para South Park, começou a estudar na mesma escola que o loiro estudava e as suas expectativas <em>aumentaram</em>.</p>
<p>Apenas para serem completamente <em>destruídas </em>quando foi falar com o moreno e ele <em>se desculpou </em>pelo acontecimento na festa de aniversário. Phillip, educado como sempre, escondeu a decepção e aceitou o pedido de desculpas com “<em>não vejo razão para você se desculpar, Damien, nem foi tão ruim.”</em></p>
<p>Nesse dia ganhou um olhar estranho do anticristo e passou a escolher melhor as palavras perto dele, sentindo-se envergonhado por deixar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos assim, tão óbvios. Nunca havia abaixado a guarda dessa forma antes.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Outro dia, quando Terrance, Bill e Fosse encurralaram Pip e empurraram o trabalho de história que eles deveriam fazer, prometendo uma surra se não os obedecesse, o loiro sabia exatamente o que fazer. Agora era o prazo final e ainda nem tinha encostado naquele tal trabalho, cheio de expectativas para o que poderia acontecer por isso.</p>
<p>Faltavam vinte minutos para o começo da primeira aula e Phillip estava perto do seu armário conversando amigavelmente com aquele garoto mórmon, Gary Harrison, sobre as provas finais quando se viu sendo puxado pelas roupas para longe e quase largou todo o material escolar pelo susto.</p>
<p>Olhou para trás e só viu um dos três valentões segurando a gola da sua camiseta social, lhe arrastando cada vez mais para longe dos outros estudantes e ninguém parecia se importar nem mesmo de olhar naquela direção. O olhar chocado de Gary não era importante.</p>
<p>Bill lhe soltou apenas quando chegaram nos fundos do colégio, onde os góticos normalmente ficavam – mas não havia mais ninguém naquele horário. Terrance e Fosse também estava lá, os dois conversando e rindo de alguma coisa até que Pip chegou.</p>
<p>— Olha só que finalmente apareceu. — Terrance foi o primeiro a realmente falar com o loiro. — Eu estava me perguntando quando você iria entregar o trabalho de história. Que é para hoje.</p>
<p>Nesse momento precisou se controlar muito para não sorrir e colocou a melhor expressão assustada que pode:</p>
<p>— Trabalho? Por Deus, companheiros, eu creio que aconteceu um infeliz acidente e não pude fazer-</p>
<p>Fosse chegou perto e segurou as suas roupas, por pouco não tirando os seus pés do chão. Era ridículo como aqueles alunos do primeiro ano eram fortes, ou talvez Pip que fosse muito magro. Não era importante.</p>
<p>— Acho que você teve tempo mais que o suficiente para isso, Pip.</p>
<p>— Veja bem, eu vivo nesse orfanato — O loiro começou, falando rapidamente. — em que também há várias crianças. Alguns meninos acabaram pegando a minha mochila e jogando no rio, eu perdi tudo.</p>
<p>Isso não era verdade. Bem, haviam algumas crianças irritantes que mexiam e furtavam as suas coisas, mas sua mochila estava intacta e o trabalho feito, guardado no fundo do seu armário escolar. Daria para aqueles valentões o que eles queriam depois de conseguir o que queria.</p>
<p>— Você sabe que a gente não liga para isso, não sabe? — Fosse respondeu zangado e amassou ainda mais as suas roupas. — Nós avisamos o que aconteceria se você não estivesse com o trabalho!</p>
<p>Há poucos metros de distância escutou Terrance estralando os punhos e depois vieram os passos. Ora, aquilo tinha sido mais fácil do que Pip pensou que seria e provavelmente também seria bastante satisfatório. Então o mais alto daqueles garotos lhe empurrou contra a parede com o punho levantado e o loiro fechou os olhos, esperando pelo impacto cheio de expectativas.</p>
<p>Mas nada veio, ao invés disso a porta de metal da saída dos fundos bateu na parede e fez um barulho alto até demais. Todos olharam naquela direção para ver Gary com um bolo de papéis fino em mãos e Phillip imediatamente reconheceu o trabalho que deveria estar escondido. O que ele estava fazendo ali!?</p>
<p>O loiro mais alto olhou na sua direção por apenas um segundo antes de caminhar para perto de Bill.</p>
<p>— E-eu creio que Phillip esqueceu isso dentro do armário quando você saiu com ele. — Gary recuou quando Bill chegou perto e arrancou grosseiramente o trabalho das mãos dele. — Como ele deixou o armário destrancado, eu pensei que talvez fosse precisar disso-</p>
<p>— Tá, cala a boca.</p>
<p>Terrance se afastou e Pip olhou para toda a cena absolutamente decepcionado.</p>
<p>— Tu não tinha falado que jogaram a tua mochila no lago ou algo do tipo?</p>
<p>— Eu provavelmente esqueci que havia colocado o trabalho de vocês em um lugar seguro. — Forçou um sorriso e murmurou um pedido de desculpas. — Mas fico feliz que tudo se resolveu-</p>
<p>Ganhou um tapa na orelha antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, quase caiu pelo susto e levantou o olhar para ver Terrance com aquele sorriso ameaçador:</p>
<p>— Dá próxima vez não assusta a gente assim, tá bom, Pip?</p>
<p>Concordou rapidamente com a cabeça, enquanto estava com uma mão sobre o ouvido. Havia um fraco chiado no fundo da sua audição.</p>
<p>Aqueles garotos foram embora e um deles empurrou Gary para fora do caminho, mas só depois que a porta de metal fechou que o mórmon realmente chegou perto de Pip.</p>
<p>— Phillip, você está bem? — Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado, o olhar não mentia. Gary era, no geral, uma boa pessoa e agradável de conversar. Mas a última coisa que Pip queria naquele momento era a ajuda dele.</p>
<p>— Estou sim, muito obrigado, Gary. — Delicadamente fez o garoto mais alto se afastar alguns centímetros, aquilo havia destruído completamente o seu bom humor. — Devo-lhe agradecer pela ajuda, eu realmente não recordava que havia deixado o trabalho dos nossos colegas aqui na escola, mas…</p>
<p>Parou de falar por um instante e o Harrison lhe encarou curioso, então colocou o seu melhor sorriso no rosto:</p>
<p>— Da próxima vez, companheiro, não precisa se incomodar de tentar me ajudar, sim? — O britânico falou enquanto tentava desamassar as roupas com as mãos, daquele jeito excessivamente elegante, mas com pouco sucesso. Por último arrumou o chapéu de jornaleiro sobre a cabeça. — Você meio que atrapalhou todos os meus planos com esse ato de heroísmo.</p>
<p>Então deixou Gary ali sem palavras, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, e ignorou propositalmente quando ele chamou pelo seu nome pouco antes de fechar a porta</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Pip andava tranquilamente pelo corredor cheio, no caminho para a sua próxima aula e com um humor não dos melhores.</p>
<p>Estava prestes de começar a terceira aula do dia e ninguém ainda não tinha parado para implicar ou bater um pouco nele, realmente bastante decepcionante e se continuasse assim o loiro teria que fazer alguma coisa ele mesmo. Olhou discretamente ao redor, segurando os livros perto do corpo e quase sorriu quando viu uma oportunidade caminhando bem na sua direção.</p>
<p>Precisou desviar apenas alguns centímetros para esbarrar ombro com ombro em Stan Marsh e somente isso foi mais que o suficiente. Ganhou um olhar irritado do moreno e ele lhe empurrou contra os armários do corredor segurando pelo seu casaco, enquanto a maioria esmagadora das pessoas ao redor fazia questão de ignorar.</p>
<p>O loiro fechou os olhos pelo impacto, mas não pelo susto, já que era exatamente por isso que ele estava esperando.</p>
<p>— Presta atenção onde tu anda, Pip!</p>
<p>Olhou para o moreno mais alto por só um instante e levantou as duas mãos em um gesto de rendição, como sempre:</p>
<p>— Mil perdões cavalheiro, oh Deus, eu deveria ser mais cuidadoso e olhar por onde ando-</p>
<p>Definitivamente não estava esperando que um outro personagem entrasse em cena e em que ele fosse ser Damien. O anticristo empurrou várias pessoas pelo caminho até chegar ao lado de Stan e o empurrou para longe com uma mão só, parecendo estar no mínimo descontente:</p>
<p>— Ei idiotas, porque vocês não deixam o Pip em paz!?</p>
<p>Stan estava prestes a direcionar a sua raiva para outra pessoa e Phillip simplesmente não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse, estava <em>tão perto.</em> Sorriu sem jeito para Damien e logo tentou argumentar:</p>
<p>— Damien, eu agradeço a sua gentileza, mas vou ficar bem- — O olhar que ganhou do moreno de olhos vermelhos lhe fez engolir as palavras, mas precisava insistir. — Você não precisa se envolver com os meus problemas e-</p>
<p>Ele segurou seu antebraço bem perto do pulso, sem dar a mínima atenção para o que o loiro tinha acabado de falar e claro que Pip tentou lutar um pouco contra isso, mesmo sabendo que ele fazia isso na melhor das intenções, estava apenas lhe atrapalhando. Deu uma olhada para trás e viu Stanley olhando na sua direção, com raiva, o que no futuro poderia ser bastante promissor…</p>
<p>Mas não viu aquilo chegando. Não imaginava que Stan fosse imediatamente fazer algo e nem que esse algo envolvesse agarrar o seu cabelo loiro e puxar com força para trás, mais que o suficiente para fazer o couro cabeludo enviar uma onda daquela dor aguda por todos os seus nervos…</p>
<p>Foi demais, Pip tentou cobrir a boca com a mão livre, mas não conseguiu engolir o gemido.</p>
<p>Por um momento continuou com esperanças de não ter sido barulhento, mas quando abriu os olhos e viu Damien lhe encarando, ligeiramente chocado, imediatamente o calor da vergonha subiu pelo seu rosto e puxou o pulso que ele segurava sem nenhuma resistência.</p>
<p>Tinha feito isso no meio dos seus colegas, em um corredor cheio de pessoas que subitamente ficaram quietas pelo que aconteceu, com um monte de olhos julgadores na sua direção. Se houvesse como morrer de vergonha, essa era a hora e certamente Phillip já deveria ter caído duro no chão.</p>
<p>— <em>Espera… </em>— A voz de Stan chamou sua atenção e quando olhou para trás encontrou apenas mais daqueles olhares. Eric Cartman e Kyle Broflovski olhavam para o loiro como se ele fosse algum tipo de aberração, mais que antes, enquanto Kenny McCormick estava rindo. — <em>Você na verdade gosta disso?</em></p>
<p>Não havia um jeito discreto de puxar o seu casaco vermelho para baixo, havia? Mas era melhor do que passar pelo vexame deles verem que havia <em>algo </em>nas suas calças. Pip segurou a barra da roupa com as duas mãos e puxou, enquanto tentava gaguejar uma resposta:</p>
<p>— C-creio que isso seja um terrível mal-entendido-</p>
<p>— Meu Deus! — Kenny lhe interrompeu e apontou entre gargalhadas. — Eu não disse, caras!? Me dá os meus dez dólares, Cartman-!</p>
<p>— O que? Nem fodendo, <em>Kinny</em>!</p>
<p>Nesse momento Phillip decidiu que pararia de tentar se explicar, deu as costas para os outros garotos e toda aquela cena, inclusive passando por Damien sem realmente prestar atenção nele, e praticamente correu para o banheiro, só não viu que estava sendo seguido.</p>
<p>Mesmo dentro do banheiro não foi capaz de pensar direito imediatamente, sem nem conseguir imaginar o que diabos seria dele depois disso. Ligou a torneira e passou um pouco da água gelada no rosto, tentando se acalmar – em vários aspectos – e o susto que Pip levou quando Damien chamou pelo seu nome foi muito real.</p>
<p>Olhou para porta, para o moreno, com os olhos arregalados e o som da água corrente parecendo mais alto que o normal, mas logo tratou de fechar a torneira. Chegou a abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não foi rápido o suficiente:</p>
<p>— Você tá bem, Pip? — Damien se aproximou e Phillip precisou se controlar para não dar um passo para trás, vendo no olhar dele um brilho de curiosidade que não condizia muito bem com aquelas primeiras palavras, isso até ele continuar. — O que foi aquela cena?</p>
<p>— Veja bem, Damien — O loiro falou rápido demais e deixou o nervosismo transparecer, por mais que essa não fosse sua intenção. — Stan me pegou de <em>surpresa</em>, eu não esperava que-</p>
<p>A mão de Damien no cabelo de Pip fez o loiro parar de falar no mesmo instante e encará-lo com receio, com alguma coisa a mais borbulhando no seu estômago, pois o jeito delicado que ele segurou algumas mechas parecia cheio de promessas silenciosas e, se fosse ser honesto, no fundo estava ansioso para descobrir cada uma delas.</p>
<p>Tinha algo diferente nos olhos dele, também. Pip sempre achou aquele vermelho vivo muito bonito, tinha quase certeza que brilhavam no escuro, mas aquela malícia era bastante atípica para o anticristo, ou será que o loiro apenas nunca havia notado antes?</p>
<p>— <em>O que acontece se eu…?</em></p>
<p>O puxão no cabelo foi consideravelmente mais fraco que o de antes, mas por ter sido de Damien e ele estar tão perto, Pip se encolheu e o gemido saiu abafado pela boca fechada, enquanto apoiava as duas mãos na bancada da pia que estava logo atrás.</p>
<p>Ele tinha feito isso de propósito, não tinha? Poderia ter sido <em>bem melhor</em>, mas ao menos era <em>um começo</em>.</p>
<p>Mesmo sentindo o rosto quente de vergonha, estava curioso até onde ele iria e abriu um sorrisinho para o anticristo, também estreitando os olhos enquanto colocava as duas mãos nele:</p>
<p>— <em>Isso é tudo que você tem…</em>?</p>
<p>Nesse momento Damien tomou os seus lábios no que foi o primeiro beijo real de Phillip. Fechou os olhos e segurou as roupas dele com mais força, praticamente derretendo por causa daquela língua ao mesmo tempo que a mão apalpando sua perna fez um arrepio subir. Só não estava pronto para aquele tapa, direto na pele, que fez um barulho alto. Soltou um som alto, mas abafado porque Damien ainda lhe beijava, enquanto quis puxá-lo mais para perto. Não conseguia acreditar que ficaria de pau duro por tão pouco.</p>
<p>O beijo cessou pouco tempo depois e Pip resmungou por mais quase no mesmo segundo, mas assim que percebeu o que tinha dito não conseguiu não ficar encabulado. A resposta imediata de Damien foi um sorriso predatório e ele puxando o loiro perigosamente mais para perto.</p>
<p>Com a respiração perto do pescoço e as mãos dele primeiro trataram de desamarrar a gravata borboleta e logo depois foram direto para os botões da sua camiseta social, Pip jurou que sentiu as pernas estremecendo por causa do tesão.</p>
<p>Eles iriam mesmo fazer isso no meio do banheiro da escola? Porque era bom que fizessem mesmo, a última coisa que Pip queria agora era parar.</p>
<p>(<em>Eles não pararam.)</em></p>
<p>No instante que Damien tinha terminado de desabotoar a camisa do loiro alguém abriu a porta do lado de fora e os dois viraram o rosto para ver Stan Marsh olhando naquela direção, com os olhos arregalados. O anticristo precisou de apenas um gesto rápido com a mão para fechar a porta bem na cara dele, também trancando pelo lado de dentro, antes de voltar toda a atenção para o britânico ligeiramente ofegante na sua frente.</p>
<p>As mãos dele foram até as pernas de Pip e o loiro precisou se segurar com mais força nele para não desequilibrar, isso até que foi colocado sentado na bancada da pia. Cada mão de Damien estava tocando a pele nua do loiro ao mesmo tempo que reivindicou mais um beijo, enquanto os ombros das suas roupas lentamente deslizavam pelos braços e deixando para trás mais pele à vista.</p>
<p>Pele que o anticristo parecia fazer questão de tocar e marcar com a boca e os dentes.</p>
<p>Só quando a mão de Damien foi para a sua bermuda que Pip sentiu a necessidade de quebrar o beijo e encher os pulmões de ar mais uma vez. Ele teve pressa em desabotoar e abaixar o zíper, enquanto Phillip não conseguiu acompanhar imediatamente e pateticamente agarrou o casaco preto com ambas as mãos, enquanto parte de si ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Claro que não poderia reclamar.</p>
<p>Logo a mão dele estava ao redor do seu pau, subindo e descendo, ao mesmo tempo que Pip <em>retribuia o favor</em>. Os beijos estavam mais intensos e quando Damien mordeu o seu lábio os dentes afiados foram mais que o suficiente para cortar.</p>
<p>Ele chegou ainda mais perto ao mesmo tempo que agarrou as pernas de loiro e puxou para perto, então guiou as mãos de Pip para que segurasse os dois membros juntos, bastante firme, pouco antes de começar a investir com o quadril. Pip também tentou mover uma mão ao redor dos dois, mas não estava sendo tão efetivo assim, ao menos não tanto quanto Damien.</p>
<p>O anticristo lhe segurou perto, as duas mãos na parte inferior das costas e com as garras quase o tempo inteiro ameaçando furar a pele. Teria sido ainda melhor se ele realmente tivesse cortado.</p>
<p>Em pouco tempo daquele jeito Damien gozou antes de Pip, mas no meio do orgasmo dele, quando aqueles dentes incrivelmente afiados morderam o ombro do loiro, cravaram na pele e tiraram sangue, a dor no meio daquelas sensações foi só boa demais, mais que o suficiente para fazer Pip gozar.</p>
<p>A cabeça de Phillip pendeu um pouco para trás assim que os dentes se foram, chegando a encostar no espelho e ele só não desabou porque estava sentado e Damien lhe segurava.</p>
<p>— Pip? — Damien chamou assim que percebeu o que tinha feito. — Você tá bem…?</p>
<p>Quando olhou para Damien não conseguiu conter o sorriso naquele momento, apesar de estar cansado e respirando pesadamente:</p>
<p>— <em>Eu nunca estive melhor</em>.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>A cafeteria não estava muito movimentada naquele momento, Phillip ocupou-se limpando a mesa, que alguns clientes tinham acabado de desocupar, com um pano amarelo e ainda equilibrava na outra mão alguma louça suja. Só depois de colocar os pratos, xícaras e pires para lavar voltou para a área principal, mas não havia um outro cliente sequer e apenas Tweek atrás da caixa registradora, mexendo no celular.</p>
<p>Subitamente ele chamou pelo seu apelido, “<em>Pip</em>”, e o britânico abriu um dos seus sorrisos educados e prontamente respondeu, mas com uma outra pergunta:</p>
<p>— Precisa de algo?</p>
<p>Ignorou o olhar estranho que o outro loiro lançou na sua direção, suspeitando sobre o que se tratava. Havia esse pequeno corte no lábio inferior que não dava para esconder com maquiagem – honestamente, Pip sequer queria mesmo fazer isso.</p>
<p>— Você tá bem? — Tweek questionou com incerteza, enquanto o “<em>estou sim, companheiro</em>” do estrangeiro foi muito mais confiante. — Tem certeza?</p>
<p>— Ora, claro que sim.</p>
<p>— Mas e esse corte…?</p>
<p>Sentiu vontade de ignorar isso também, mas por outros motivos. Não era uma história que Tweek gostaria de saber, sobre isso tinha certeza. “<em>Foi apenas um infeliz acidente” </em>começou, pronto para dar algumas desculpas convincentes, só que o seu amigo não pareceu disposto a escutar:</p>
<p>— Gary me contou que viu uns roxos nos seus braços outro dia. — Desde tal dia, Phillip nunca mais esqueceu de usar mangas compridas quando elas se faziam necessárias, exatamente para evitar olhares curiosos como esse. — Realmente tá tudo bem?</p>
<p>— E por que não estaria?</p>
<p>O loiro mais alto mexeu em vários botões da caixa registradora nervosamente, quieto por alguns instantes, antes de encarar Pip mais uma vez sem saber como começar, mas fazendo exatamente isso antes que perdesse a coragem:</p>
<p>— Você e o Damien, como estão?</p>
<p>— Estamos muito bem, se você quer mesmo saber! — Phillip abriu outro sorriso, dessa vez um apaixonado. Poderia lidar com essa pergunta. — Damien é bastante ocupada com os negócios dele no Inferno, sinceramente, eu não entendo muito bem do que se trata. Mas ele sempre passa o tempo que pode comigo.</p>
<p>Falou alegremente, mesmo assim Tweek não pareceu convencido com sua resposta. Era assim tão difícil acreditar que as coisas estavam mesmo bem para Pip? Eles não estavam mais no ensino médio.</p>
<p>— Você tem certeza…?</p>
<p>Certo, aquilo estava começando a lhe aborrecer um pouco. Claro que tinha certeza da própria vida, relacionamento e não entendia onde o seu companheiro de trabalho – chefe, praticamente – queria chegar questionando as coisas desse jeito.</p>
<p>— <em>Ele não bate em você, não é…?</em></p>
<p>Pip piscou uma, duas, três vezes enquanto processava as palavras de Tweek. Como era possível que ele estivesse tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo? Não conseguiu controlar o riso e colocou a mão na frente da boca, sabendo como a atitude de rir do seu chefe era grosseira, mas não conseguindo se conter mesmo assim.</p>
<p>Apesar de a súbita mudança de atitude logo conseguiu recuperar a compostura, tirando a mão da frente e sorrindo educadamente para o outro loiro:</p>
<p>— Ah Tweek, você é <em>engraçado…</em></p>
<p>No segundo que ele abriu a boca para falar o <em>timing </em>foi praticamente perfeito. O sininho na porta balançou quando algumas pessoas entraram e Phillip deu as costas para o outro homem antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de continuar com aquela conversa, para ir atender os novos clientes com um sorriso no rosto.</p>
<p>Era engraçado porque mal Tweek sabia que era <em>Pip que empurrava Damien além de o limite</em>.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Quando Pip colocou a chave na fechadura foi apenas para ter certeza de que a porta já estava aberta. Guardou o molho de volta no bolso e empurrou a porta para dentro, olhando ao redor. Já era fim de tarde e se a porta não estava trancada, era sinal de que <em>ele </em>já tinha chegado.</p>
<p>O que apenas se confirmou com o barulho da televisão ligada, passando alguma propaganda de algum restaurante <em>fast food</em> famoso. Chegou por trás da cabeleira preta e só colocou a mochila no chão antes de passar os braços ao redor dos ombros de Damien, querendo surpreendê-lo, mas foi como se ele tivesse adivinhado todos os seus movimentos.</p>
<p>Foi puxado para frente e fechou os olhos pelo susto, mas, de um instante para o outro, se viu preso entre aqueles dois braços quase fechados de tanta tatuagem, sentado em cima das pernas do próprio anticristo.</p>
<p>— Damien! — Tentou soar sério, mas o jeito que o outro homem estava enchendo o seu rosto e pescoço de beijos não ajudou. Segurou o casaco dele com as duas mãos, quase no mesmo segundo que ele deu um breve beijo nos seus lábios.</p>
<p>— Como foi o trabalho hoje?</p>
<p>Pensou em como responder a isso, enquanto olhava os desenhos e símbolos marcados nos antebraços de Damien. O moletom preto estava dobrado só até os cotovelos, mas o loiro sabia que tinham bem mais tatuagens no resto dos braços.</p>
<p>— <em>Esquisito</em>. — Concluiu voltando a olhar para o rosto do moreno. — Tweek definitivamente tem algumas ideias bem erradas sobre nós dois-</p>
<p>Então uma mão quente de Damien foi até o rosto do britânico e o polegar acariciou os lábios, especificamente o pequeno corte. Ele estava quieto olhando o seu rosto, mas Pip sabia bem o que aquele olhar específico significava e como ele não precisava se sentir assim.</p>
<p>— <em>Desculpe…</em></p>
<p>— Você sabe tanto quanto eu que isso não é nada, <em>amor</em>.</p>
<p>Phillip gostava de ser machucado e Damien de machucar, mas não era exatamente na mesma intensidade. Ele tinha medo de passar de algum limite, mas, na verdade, nunca tinha nem chegado perto disso.</p>
<p>Enquanto segurou aquela mão no seu rosto e afastou, também apoiou a outra na parte de trás do pescoço dele e o puxou para um beijo longo e demorado, fechando os olhos só depois que Damien inclinou-se para perto e assumiu o controle. As mãos do anticristo estavam uma nas suas costas e a outra na perna, apertando levemente, enquanto as do britânico estavam ambas apoiadas um pouco acima da nuca, já segurando no cabelo preto.</p>
<p>Assim que se separaram, Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso, encarou os olhos aqueles olhos vermelhos não exatamente muito humanos, mas foi o dono deles que tomou a palavra:</p>
<p>— Mas você já tá <em>animado</em> assim, Pip? — Damien lhe encarou com uma sombra de malícia.</p>
<p>— <em>A culpa é sua</em>.</p>
<p>Isso fez o anticristo abrir um pequeno sorriso pelo ego massageado, o britânico sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer naqueles momentos.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Pouco tempo depois as coisas <em>esquentaram</em> bastante.</p>
<p>Apesar de não ter praticamente nenhuma peça de roupa cobrindo o seu corpo, Pip ainda sentia aquele calor que parecia ficar cada vez maior a medida que sentia as unhas de Damien na pele, arranhando e deixando um monte de marcas avermelhadas para trás, ao mesmo tempo que os lábios e dentes dele estavam no pescoço e nos ombros, colocando mais marcas que ficariam por um bom tempo. Exatamente como gostava</p>
<p>Estava com os joelhos no colchão e as mãos apoiadas nos ombros do anticristo, que, por baixo, tocava lhe de todos os jeitos certos. Ele reivindicou os lábios de Pip em um beijo e no meio disso deu um tapa barulhento na bunda que pegou o loiro de surpresa apenas por um instante, mas estremeceu e colocou mais do seu peso contra o homem.</p>
<p>Não que Damien precisasse avisar ou algo assim, os dois já tinha combinado algumas coisas depois de todas aquelas vezes e ele não precisava mais avisar ou perguntar para Pip, não quando nada para o loiro parecia ser o suficiente.</p>
<p>Se fosse ser bem honesto, ainda era pouco. Gostava de passar pelo espelho e ver a marca da mão de Damien na pele, como um lembrete maravilhoso do que acontecia entre eles.</p>
<p>Enquanto isso, o anticristo tratava de puxar a peça de roupa que cobria as partes de Pip, que alegremente ajudou, e a mão dele ao redor do pau foi um alivio apenas momentâneo.</p>
<p>O beijo quebrou com Damien mordendo o lábio inferior de Pip, mas sem fazer nenhum estrago real. Quando o próximo tapa veio o loiro ofegou e fechou os olhos novamente, se segurando ainda mais perto do anticristo. O próximo foi mais forte e o barulho também foi mais alto, mas, Deus, <em>Pip queria muito mais que isso</em>.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-78fd359d-7fff-f7a0-f6d6-de5a9f5266f3" name="docs-internal-guid-78fd359d-7fff-f7a0-f6d6-de5a9f5266f3"></a> — <em>Damien…</em> </p>
<p>Então Damien segurou Pip e empurrou ele para a cama, e quando o britânico pensou em reclamar, pois sentiu que ele iria se afastar, se viu sendo colocado de bruços e prontamente depois apoiou os joelhos e as mãos na cama, naquela posição que não tinha como esconder as vergonhas e o britânico simplesmente não ficava mais envergonhado com isso há muito tempo. O anticristo apenas pegou o tubo de lubrificante, esquecido na cama, antes de colocar as mãos no loiro mais uma vez.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-850f0cee-7fff-394b-dfca-4f2562a62bf4" name="docs-internal-guid-850f0cee-7fff-394b-dfca-4f2562a62bf4"></a> Mas, contra todas as expectativas de Pip, ele apenas sentiu uma mão de Damien deslizando lentamente pela sua coxa, cada vez mais para cima, e não conseguiu não ficar ligeiramente ansioso com isso, se encher de algumas expectativas diferentes dessa vez. Tentou olhar para trás, mas naquela posição era impossível de se ver qualquer coisa que importava e Damien bateu na sua bunda antes que pudesse conseguir. Foi bastante forte.</p>
<p>Pip soltou um som baixo, quase como um ofego, pela surpresa e ainda mais pela dor, que fez um leve formigamento de prazer subir pelas suas costas. Nesse momento desistiu de tentar olhar o que Damien faria ou não, porque desse jeito era bem mais excitante. </p>
<p>O anticristo então tirou a mão da bunda de Pip e passou pelas costas, especificamente seguindo o caminho da linha da coluna, usando apenas as pontas das garras e a sensação fez todos os pelos do seu corpo arrepiarem. Ele subiu até chegar nos cabelos loiros, lá agarrou as mechas que desciam pela nuca e puxou. Felizmente sem dó nenhuma.</p>
<p>Arqueou as costas com a sensação e abriu a boca no que seria um gemido baixinho, mas acabou saindo mais alto por causa do outro tapa, vagamente mais forte que o anterior, que Damien desferiu na bunda. Pip tinha certeza que iria ficar vermelho, o que, na verdade, estava longe de ser uma coisa ruim.</p>
<p>Não conseguiu ficar de olhos abertos quando sentiu Damien se aproximando e Pip só sentiu o pau dele esfregando daquele jeito dolorosamente provocativo entre as suas nádegas. Por um tempo ficou apenas nisso, até que ele surpreendia o loiro outra vez com outro tapa e voltava com aquele ciclo. Sempre que Pip ficava distraído com aquela sensação, Damien batia mais uma vez, sempre forte e fazendo soar aquele estalo alto de pancada.</p>
<p>Depois de um tempo daquele jeito, Phillip começou a sentir que era demais. Na verdade, que precisava de mais:</p>
<p>— <em>Damien…</em> — Falou um pouco mais alto, querendo chamar a atenção do anticristo e felizmente conseguiu. — <em>Por favor...</em></p>
<p>Ele parou e Pip só escutou o clique da tampa do lubrificante abrindo, depois se colocou por cima e o loiro quase foi capaz de sentir a respiração quente nas suas costas, mas os dedos acabaram roubando toda sua atenção.</p>
<p>Damien enfiou dois deles – o indicador e o médio – com pouca dificuldade por causa do lubrificante e começou o trabalho de preparar, sempre tomando cuidado por causa das garras. Não demorou muito para enfiar o terceiro e pouquíssimo tempo depois Pip já estava pedindo por mais.</p>
<p>Não conseguiu ver daquela posição, mas sentiu muito bem e quase o caminho todo quando Damien enfiou o pau devagar, porém facilmente. Pip conseguiu aguentar bem as primeiras investidas, gemendo demais em cada uma delas, mas depois de um tempo seus braços fraquejaram e o ele acabou se apoiando nos antebraços, com a cabeça pendendo para frente e alguns fios dourados grudando no rosto pelo suor.</p>
<p>Uma mão foi parar no seu cabelo e segurou boa parte das mechas firmemente antes de puxar para trás, e mais uma vez aquele sentimento intenso, o prazer da dor, aquele tesão, fez mais sangue ir direto para o seu pau. Agora Pip, apoiado em apenas um dos antebraços, estava com a mão ao redor do próprio pau se tocando incessantemente e perseguindo o orgasmo.</p>
<p>O outro puxão de cabelo que Damien lhe deu foi particularmente mais forte e fez Pip gemer alto.</p>
<p>— Eu disse que você pode gozar, Pip?</p>
<p>Aquilo fez Pip estremecer de prazer, mas obedeceu Damien e voltou com aquela mão para a cama, então o anticristo fez questão de se erguer por cima do loiro e quando tirou a mão do cabelo dele, foi para segurar os dois pulsos contra a cama. Desse jeito conseguia sentir o peitoral dele contra as suas costas, eles estavam tão próximos. </p>
<p>Quando o aperto ao redor dos pulsos foi mais forte Pip flexionou os dedos e fechou os olhos com força, se contorcendo quase desesperadamente. Damien ainda estava lhe fodendo sem dar trégua, coisa que fazia o britânico apenas querer gozar logo e, como não conseguiria se tocar naquele momento, isso estava um pouco difícil. Quase gemeu de alívio quando a mão de Damien soltou os cabelos, seguro o seu pau e deslizou a mão ao redor, para cima e para baixo.</p>
<p>Damien gozou primeiro, mas ele precisou masturbar Pip só mais um pouco até também atingir o limite, acabando por ejacular na mão dele.</p>
<p>As pernas de Phillip tremiam e quando Damien saiu, ele desabou ofegante na cama, com as sensações do orgasmo ainda frescas demais no corpo. Felizmente o anticristo fez o favor de limpar os dois com um lenço úmido antes de também deitar na cama, perto de Pip</p>
<p>Fechou os olhos e abraçou o outro homem na cama, ao mesmo tempo que Damien chegou ainda mais perto e passou os braços ao redor do seu corpo carinhosamente, dando um beijo casto no seu rosto e começando aquela sessão de carinho depois do sexo.</p>
<p>Pip adormeceu ainda abraçando Damien, enquanto ele acariciava as suas costas.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>Pip empurrava um carrinho de compras despreocupadamente pelos corredores do supermercado, enchendo aos poucos enquanto olhava a lista de compras. No momento que parou para procurar nas prateleiras a marca do molho de tomate que gostava, sentiu aqueles dois braços cheios de tatuagens ao redor da cintura e foi puxado para um abraço surpresa, em uma demonstração de afeto óbvia demais para um lugar público.</p>
<p>— O que tá faltando agora? — Damien perguntou enquanto olhava por cima do ombro do loiro, especificamente para a lista quase completa.</p>
<p>— Três quilos de carne e dois de frango. — A parte de frios e congelados ficava do outro lado do supermercado, que era mesmo um <em>super </em>mercado de tão grande. — Você pode ir lá pegar, amor?</p>
<p>— Claro. — O anticristo ainda beijou o seu rosto antes de desfazer o abraço, enquanto Pip não conseguiu não sorrir. — Volto já.</p>
<p>Quando Damien saiu do seu campo de visão, dobrando o corredor, o britânico voltou sua atenção para as prateleiras com todas aquelas marcas diferente e franziu o cenho. Tinha mais variedades do que se lembrava. Procurou por alguns segundos a mais até que achou o vidro com rótulo branco na última prateleira de baixo para cima e esticou a mão para pegá-lo tranquilamente, quase desatento.</p>
<p>Foi muita sorte que não tivesse deixado o pote cair no chão quando alguém chamou pelo seu nome. Olhou no final do corredor, que do outro lado estava a sessão de produtos enlatados, e viu aqueles dois loiros velhos conhecidos seu.</p>
<p>— Gary, Tweek — Sorriu educadamente, tratando de colocar o molho de tomate no carrinho, perto dos sacos de macarrão. — vocês estão bem?</p>
<p>Phillip notou que ambos pareciam bastante tensos quando se aproximaram, Tweek até mesmo segurava o casaco verde com as duas mãos em uma tentativa de aquietá-las. O rapaz mórmon deu alguns passos a frente e sorriu daquele jeito brilhante, mas dessa vez era forçado</p>
<p>— Nós estamos bem sim, obrigado. — Ele olhou discretamente ao redor e Pip estreitou os olhos, tentando adivinhar o que viria dessa vez. — Eu creio que Damien está com você, certo?</p>
<p>— Sim, eu pedi para ele buscar algumas coisas. — Quando colocou os olhos em Tweek, ele pareceu ainda mais nervoso que da última vez. — Vocês precisam falar com ele?</p>
<p>Tweek de repente negou várias vezes, até mesmo usando as mãos para dar ênfase, e finalmente chegou mais perto da roda de conversa:</p>
<p>— Na verdade a gente precisa falar com você. — Tweak segurou as próprias roupas segundos depois, não conseguindo manter as mãos necessariamente paradas naquele momento. — Eu sei que eu já te perguntei isso outro dia, mas você meio que não respondeu.</p>
<p>— Eu honestamente não me recordo do que você está falando, companheiro. — <em>Mentira</em>. Pip lembrava bem, só não estava com muita vontade de passar por uma conversa dessas de novo. — Mas eu creio que não deve ser nada demais-</p>
<p>— Pip, <em>era sobre o Damien</em>.</p>
<p>Nesse momento o seu sorriso morreu e Phillip sentiu necessidade de passar uma mão pelo rosto para dissolver a raiva e impaciência que sabia que deixaria transparecer. Incomparavelmente mais sério do que antes, o britânico olhou bem para os seus companheiro e chefe trabalho enquanto pensava bem em como responder aquilo.</p>
<p>— Desculpe, <em>amigos</em>, mas o que acontece entre mim e Damien <em>não</em> diz respeito a vocês. Espero que possam entender isso-</p>
<p>— <em>Phillip </em>— Então Gary lhe interrompeu com aquela voz e olhar desnecessariamente preocupados. — se Damien fizer algum mal para você, se ele <em>bate</em> em você, você deveria pedir ajuda. Nós podemos ajudar-!</p>
<p>— Por que exatamente vocês estão supondo que Damien é ruim para mim? — Interrompeu ele sem pensar duas vezes, cruzando os braços enquanto estava quase com vontade de parar de ser educado.</p>
<p>— Você sempre aparece com esses m-machucados novos, Pip, quase toda semana- é difícil não pensar outra coisa — Tweek argumentou. — principalmente sabendo sobre o Damien…</p>
<p><em>Claro, pois Damien era o anticristo e por isso, imediatamente, ele seria abusivo e cruel com Pip</em>. O britânico revirou os olhos e bufou, verdadeiramente sem paciência pois ele realmente achou que já tinha passado desta página com todos – poucas pessoas, já que não era muita gente que se importava com Pip.</p>
<p>Naquele segundo, quase um segundo e meio, sentiu que tinha se irritado o suficiente para ser grosseiro de um jeito que não gostava de ser, mas nem mesmo teve a oportunidade de começar.</p>
<p>— <em>O que tem eu?</em></p>
<p>Gary e Tweek praticamente pularam de susto no lugar e ao mesmo tempo olharam para trás, onde estava um Damien parado, carregando duas sacolas volumosas e olhando com curiosidade genuína para os dois.</p>
<p>Quando ninguém respondeu imediatamente, o anticristo apenas passou pelos dois loiros e foi para perto de Pip, colocando as comprar no carrinho cheio antes de roubar um beijo do namorado.</p>
<p>— Eu perdi alguma coisa…?</p>
<p>— Não realmente, já podemos ir. — Respondeu com pressa, querendo escapar daquela situação logo e que Damien não escutasse nenhuma das asneiras que aqueles dois estavam falando. — Sinto muito companheiros, mas eu creio que preciso me despedir de vocês agora…</p>
<p>— Ei, se você precisar de ajuda, nós somos seus <em>amigos</em>, ok Phillip? — Gary falou e isso foi algo que lhe pegou de surpresa. — <em>Então, por favor-</em></p>
<p>Alguém riu, gargalhou alto e todos olharam para aquele lado do corredor, atrás de Pip e Damien, onde Kenny McCormick continuou rindo mesmo com todo mundo olhando. Ele estava com o capuz laranja abaixado e parecia estar se divertindo muito com alguma coisa, então se aproximou rapidamente do pequeno grupinho, olhando especialmente para Gary e Tweek:</p>
<p>— <em>Vocês são idiotas</em>?</p>
<p>Aquilo deixou todos sem palavras enquanto, aos poucos, Kenny parava de rir e por último suspirou, como se estivesse se divertindo muito. Ele esticou o braço e apontou para o único casal presente, antes de começar a falar:</p>
<p>— Esses dois aqui são o casalzinho mais grudado e meloso que eu já vi na minha vida, parece que eles <em>nunca </em>brigam. <em>É assustador! </em>— Então Kenny enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco laranja e encolheu os ombros. — Foi mal escutar a conversa, mas eu pensei que <em>isso </em>fosse meio óbvio.</p>
<p>Se tinha uma coisa que Phillip não estava entendendo, era onde Kenneth queria chegar. Ele era mais amigo de Damien do que do próprio britânico, por razões que Pip realmente não entendia.</p>
<p>— <em>S&amp;M, sadomasoquismo.</em> — Ele sorriu, havia um dente quebrado do lado, e nesse momento Pip sentiu que poderia morrer. — É um palpite, <em>mas eu acho que-</em></p>
<p>— McCormick, por que você não vai embora? — O tom de Damien foi algo entre uma pergunta, uma ordem e uma ameaça, bastante difícil dizer qual parecia mais, mas ele soou zangado. — Tipo, <em>agora</em>.</p>
<p>Ele ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de rendição, enquanto deu vários passos para trás sem conseguir disfarçar muito bem o riso, mas se virou e fugiu bem rápido no momento que o anticristo ameaçou dar um passo naquela direção.</p>
<p>Enquanto isso, Phillip tinha aproveitado para agarrar o carrinho de compras e empurra-lo para longe de toda aquela bagunça, sem nem mesmo esperar por Damien. Pelo menos agora os seus colegas não iriam mais lhe incomodar com as teorias da conspiração deles, mesmo assim…</p>
<p>
  <em>Pip realmente deixava tudo tão óbvio?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>